Today, many brands provide content to their audience through one or more channels. These channels range from email distribution lists to social media web pages. Sometimes, brands may provide different content to different audiences. However, audiences may vary widely in their preferences for how content is provided to them. For example, one audience may prefer an image with the content, while another audience may prefer no image. If an audience has a preference for images, but the brand does not provide images, then the audience may lose interest in the brand. As a result, the uninterested reader may torn to a different a different brand and/or media property in the future. Accordingly, the way in which content is provided to an audience and the preferences of that audience can impact an engagement level of the audience; referral and/or retention rates; return on investment, or the like. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.